


Punks and Protesters

by bookishpinniped



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Skinny Steve, hipster!Steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpinniped/pseuds/bookishpinniped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you wanted to take a break from saving the pet store, we could go grab some coffee. The eyeliner can wait."</p><p>On a last-minute eyeliner run, Bucky Barnes bumps into animal rights protester Steve Rogers, and fluff ensues. </p><p>Punk!Bucky/Hipster!Steve College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punks and Protesters

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to get sucked into this AU, but it's too late now. I'm sorry.  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr.](http://oddlydrawndaydream.tumblr.com/)

“I don’t think so, Barnes.” Natasha snatched the thin black pencil out of her roommate’s hand. “This is Lancome, not some dollar-store stick you can use to look angsty.”

“Aw, c’mon. Mine disappeared, and I don’t wanna go all the way across town.” Bucky tried to put on his best puppy-dog face, to no avail. He’d given up trying to sneak Nat’s eyeliner out of her bag years ago. She’d noticed the slightest difference in the tip of the pencil and the few extra shavings in the trash.

“Absolutely not. I watch you assault your eyeballs every morning. This would be ruined in a second.” She turned away from his pleading face and continued rimming her own eyes. “I don’t think it would completely ruin your street cred if you went 30 minutes in public without your signature raccoon mask. Your fixation with emo fashion statements kinda contradicts your ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ attitude.”

Bucky ignored the jibe and grumbled to himself as he grabbed his tattered leather jacket and strode out of their apartment. At least it wasn’t too warm today. He never left without his jacket, and he didn’t feel like sweating in mid 70’s humidity. He got weird looks sometimes in the middle of July, but it was better than the bug-eyed stares he got when he left in short sleeves. Most people haven’t seen a prosthetic arm like his, with its shiny, interlocking metal plates, humming and recalibrating every time he moved it. He couldn’t blame them for staring at a robot.

He was still in a bad mood as he got off the subway and headed towards the crappy makeup store that was always (thankfully) empty. He had too much pride to be seen in Sephora, or even a regular drugstore, and the girl behind the counter was fun to chat with. Bucky, not used to seeing anyone else in the vicinity, would have walked past the pint-sized blonde standing next to the entrance with a sign, if the guy hadn’t tapped him on the elbow. He turned, confused, before he dropped his gaze about a foot lower and met a pair of blue eyes, framed by thick, square glasses. “Can I help you?” He wasn’t trying to sound rude, but he had to be just a little intimidating, to fit with his aesthetic.

“Yeah, were you headed into that store right there?” He asked as he jerked a bony thumb in the direction of the beauty shop, sounding less than intimidated.

Bucky squinted at the hand-drawn sign the man was holding (SAY NO TO ANIMAL TESTING) before answering. “Maybe I was. What’s it to you?”

The blond kept a good-natured smile on his face. “I’m not looking to cause trouble, but this particular makeup chain tests their products on animals.” He held out a glossy brochure with a fluffy bunny on the front. “Did you know that every year over 100 million animals are killed, maimed, or injured in scientific laboratories, in the US alone? Mice, rats, birds, reptiles, and amphibians are exempt from the protections included in the Animal Welfare Act. It’s a serious issue that must be eradicated from today’s production process, but you can do your part by boycotting Stay Lux cosmetics.” He still had that goofy grin as he finished his speech.

Bucky stared. He took in the guys leather shoes, skintight jeans and abundance of cardigans. (Sure, it was a little chilly, but did he really need that many layers?) “Um, I didn’t know that.” He said lamely. He couldn’t help his eyes straying to the mop of golden hair, flopping over an undercut.

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to, this company likes to put out an eco-friendly front, with the ‘green’ packaging and all.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gestured vaguely to the left. “There’s another store right around the corner with all natural, cruelty-free products. I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t mind the switch.”

Bucky eyed the guy carefully, who was smirking a bit. That little shit knew, he just wanted to hear him say it. “Actually, I’m shopping for myself,” he said casually. “And I don’t really have a brand preference, so I guess I’ll save some bunnies.”

The guy smiled wider. “Good. Like I said, just around the corner. Steve, by the way”

“Bucky. Thanks for the info.”

As he turned to leave, Steve called, “So no girlfriend then?” Bucky stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

“No, not really my area.” He turned around fully and let himself look over the tiny protester again, who, he had to admit, had the whole artsy bohemian thing going for him. If he was being completely honest, he was kind of gorgeous. Bucky suddenly felt self-conscious in his grungy clothes. “Which means,” he said, trying to arrange his features into some semblance of a cool, confident expression, “that I don’t have anyone to get back to, so if you wanted to take a break from saving the pet store, we could go grab some coffee. The eyeliner can wait.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, still smiling. “So you’re an eyeliner guy, huh? I can see how that would work for you, you’ve got the eyes for it.” He stuffed the stack of brochures into his leather messenger bag and rolled up his poster. “Coffee sounds good, I know a place on 3rd.”

-

-

-

Bucky glanced around the room, feeling quite out of place. There were an awful lot of suspenders in one little shop. All the coffee was organic Ethiopian something or other, and it was a far cry from his usual cup of joe from the corner store. They sat at a table by the window, exchanging small talk and the occasional snappy remark.

“So you go to school here?”

Bucky looked up from his cup. “Yeah, CUNY. Kingsborough.” He fiddled with the coffee sleeve (made from 100% recycled cardboard) and glanced up at Steve, who had his mouth full of a vegan chocolate muffin.

“Me too! Small world.”

“Lemme guess,” Bucky smirked. “Art major?”

Steve laughed. “Is it that obvious?” he asked, gesturing to his appearance. “I can’t seem to peg you down for anything, though. Mechanics? Music? You look like you could be in Green Day.”

“It’s the hair, isn’t it? Anything longer than a crew cut and suddenly you’re a welder or a bassist.” He ran a hand through his chin length locks and grinned. “Actually, I’m a double major in Foreign Languages and Military History.”

Steve looked impressed. “A polyglot, huh? What can you speak?”

“A lot, but I’m learning Russian at the moment.”

“That’s kinda hot.” He still looked impressed.

Bucky choked a little on his coffee and looked for something to change the subject. “That’s a cool tattoo.” He pointed to the swirling design crawling out from under one of the sleeves of Steve’s sweater. Steve tugged the sleeve up to his elbow, showing the whole image, that wrapped around his entire forearm.

“Thanks, I drew it myself. Don’t really know what it’s supposed to be, but I liked it.” He pulled the fabric back down and picked up his muffin again. “Got any yourself? You’d look good with a sleeve.” His confidence was charming, and Bucky was definitely feeling charmed.

“I always wanted one, but I wouldn’t get to show it off very often,” he replied.

“Why not?”

“It’s a long story.” Bucky hoped Steve wouldn’t push it. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a sob story, especially with someone he’d just met. He usually kept the prosthetic confidential until the 3rd date. Bucky pushed his left hand deeper into his pocket out of habit.

“Well maybe you can tell it to me sometime,” said Steve, rummaging through his bag, “over dinner.” He pulled out a black Sharpie, uncapped it with his teeth, and grabbed Bucky’s wrist from across the table. He scribbled a phone number across the back of his hand. “I’ve got class in 20 minutes, but I really want to see you again.” He was still holding Bucky’s wrist. “Gimme a call.” With one last smirk, Steve tossed a bill on the table, wound a thick scarf around his neck, and turned to leave.

“Will do,” Bucky called, grinning like an idiot.

He was still smiling 20 minutes later as he toed off his black boots by the front door. He made his way to the kitchen, where he could smell Nat cooking.

“What took you so long? I thought I was going to end up eating without you.” Turning from the stove, Natasha’s sharp eyes immediately snapped to the black writing on Bucky’s hand. “Well there’s my answer. What’s his name?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve. We just got coffee.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re positively glowing, Barnes, must have been some damn good coffee. You gonna call him?”

Bucky busied himself with grabbing two plates out of the cupboard. “Yeah, I think so. He wants to have dinner.”

“Good for you, it’s about time you got laid. I can stop trying to set you up with my friends.” Bucky ignored her. “Did you, by any chance, actually buy any eyeliner today?” Natasha asked, smirking.

“Shit.”

**  
  
**


End file.
